The Sanzo Incident III
by NellySama
Summary: The End Has Come. Final Chapter Up. Go. Thank you for reading this third edition of The Saiyuki Incident. REVIEW. super Random last chapter.
1. Behold the Juice Box

The Sanzo Incident III

A/N:Yeah, Yeah. You know its gunna be wild! Woot!. C'mon. Lets hitch a ride! You know you missed me.X3. Dx. You didn't? Well you should've!

Diclaimer: I own not the Saiyuki. X3. It belongs to Minekura-sama. –continuous bowing- Eheh….

START. GO MONKEY GO!

Kidding…

Rating t for teen, blah de blah

Summary: A Place in Time, (The Temple) Ranomdocity and the spur on spontaneous monkey throwing. This chapter is uber short. ..they will get longer and longer.

-----

Chapter 1: Behold My Juice Box.DRabble

Somewhere in the temple, Goku is booking it down the hall screaming.

Goku: OMG! OMFG! SAAAANNNNZOOOOOOO! –runs smack into the door of Sanzo's room- GUH! –starts scratching the door- Open the Fing door! GRAAAAAAAAA!

Sanzo: -shoots the door down and it lands on Goku, squishing him flat- WTF! Who's there! Is it the tooth fairy? Huh! HUH? –waves gun wildly-

Goku: ;;;; guhhhh –throws door into the wall and tackles Sanzo- THE ACORN!

Hakkai and Gojyo randomly appear with a flourish of pretty sparkly bubbles.

Hakkai: HUZZAH! Behold my Juice Box! Drink from it.

Gojyo: EW. Gawd no…Dx. –dies-

Sanzo: -pokes the dead body- Why the hell is there a dead kappa on my freshly woven carpet! –shoots the body-

Goku: Ewwww blood! I AM NOT A VAMPIRE DAMMIT. –twirls out of the room-

Sanzo: BAGEL! Wait for meeeee! –chases-

Hakkai: Hmmm… pants…pants…are…paper…aha! So the earth is flat! XD. I get it now! –drags Gojyo's body to a bridge and throws him over- Gah. Why are dead people so heavy these days. Geezus…


	2. The Chocolate Spoon

The Sanzo Incident III

A/N: Dear me, the first chapter was shorter than anything in existence. Gomen, Gomen. It was very quick, spur of the moment writing. –sigh- . So herein I give you a longer chapter. The second chapter…XD. Eat it! BWAHAHAA.

Disclaimer: Dx. Not yet…Darrr. MINEKURA SENSEIII!XD.

…

Warnings: XD. Randomness, Butt Holding, Spoon eating and Kissing. Pg-13 RVB Refernces.

Chapter 2: Ownage of the Spoonage. My Damn Monkey.

After Goku and Sanzo had randomly took off, and Hakkai dumped the lifeless body of Gojyo into the river, Hakuryu decided to drive around the desert looking for everyone. Since I'm lazy, I'll just type Jeep. XD.

Jeep: Kyuuu. –vroom—vroom-

Goku flies out of the sky and lands in the driver's seat and slams on the gas.

Goku: GO GO GO!

Jeep: KYUKYUYU? (wtf!) –speeds up and almost runs over Sanzo- KYU! –poofs and turns back into dragon.-

Sanzo: Goku! Get your monkey ass over here and give me that spoon! –stomps foot-

Goku: Hell no! It's my spoon and you can't have it, Coconut Boy! –runs off into a random Inn-

Sanzo: -twitch- I'm not Coconut Boy! I am LORD of the COCONUTS! Get it right dumbass!

Sanzo follows Goku into the Inn which turns back into the temple, and he finds Hakkai sitting at a table sipping tea.

Hakkai: Ah! Good afternoon, Sanzo! –offers tea- Would you like to sit down?

Sanzo: Sure, why not. –takes the tea and chugs it.- So, what did you do today?

Hakkai: Oh, nothing much really. Just threw a dead body off the bridge. How about you?

Sanzo: Chased a monkey around. He has a spoon….but it's not just any spoon. –glares at the ceiling and stands on his chair and it falls over, and so sanzo lands on his butt-

Hakkai: OMG! SANZO! I need staplers! OMG OMGOMG! –runs frantically around in circles.- SANZO HOLD ON! HOLD ON TO YOUR BUTT! YOU CAN LOSE YOUR BUTT! YOU JUST CANT! –breaks down crying- OH GAWD SANZO! WHY WHY WHY? –faints-

Sanzo freaks out and runs away from the fainted persona, calling for Goku.

Sanzo: Goku-KUN! GOKU-KUN! –door slams in his face- SHIT!

Goku: SANZO! –glomps **his** monk- I missed you! How have ya been!

Sanzo: I'm pretty sure I haven't been better! HA! –steals the spoon that was in Goku's hand-

Goku: -blink- GAH! HEY! –grabs for it- Freaking A!

THWACK! The Harisen collided furiously with Goku's head. Sanzo seethed.

Sanzo: What the hell, Goku. What the Hell! –storms off-

Goku: NEVERR! –tackles Sanzo from behind, somehow he ends up sitting on his shoulder and they are calming wandering the halls- : TURKEY!

Sanzo: -is eating the spoon, which turned out to be made of chocolate- Hakkai!

Ninja Poof and Hakkai appears.

Hakkai: Hai! I'll be off then!

Sanzo: Good, and remember the wasabi! –drops Goku and walks out onto the bridge-

Gojyo: -dead- blub, blub.

Goku: Woooowww! He really is dead! –pokes the floating body with a stick-

Sanzo: Well duh! Why do you think he hasn't said anything this whole time! –suddenly grabs Goku and kisses him- MY DAMN MONKEY!

Goku: XD…..-spins in circles- WOOT WOOT! I got kissed!

Gojyo: -rises from the water and floats to the bridge- BLARG! I AM AN ASAIN ZOMBIE. HONK BLARG!

Hakkai appears out of nowhere and kicks Gojyo in the face…or the eye would be more like it.

Hakkai: In your eye BIATCH! Stay dead!

Sanzo: That's my line! –shoots Hakkai in the face-

Hakkai: Hell no, you did not just do that?

Sanzo: Yeah! I just did! Whatcha gunna do about it!

Hakkai: I'm gunna make out with Gojyo that's what!

Sanzo: Fine! Go! Make out with the dead man!

Hakkai: Fine! I will! –hugs everyone and skips off, leaving Gojyo behind-

Gojyo: WAH! Hakkai! Blarg! HONK BLARG! –follows-

End Chapter 2.

Will Hakkai make it to the swing set in time for Goku and Sanzo to eat the cherry pie? Will Gojyo stay dead for ever? Tune in next time and find out!

PLZ reviewww

--nellysama-

Was that crazy or what.?


	3. Ruler of the Universe

The Sanzo Incident III

A/N: Isn't that just weird…? Yeah, totally weird if I must say so. Anou.. thanks for the reviews, mon frere's and mom souersss xD. Isn't my French just fabulous?

Yes, yes, it's just wondrous.

Disclaimer: I own saiyuki not.

Chapter 3: Kyu For the love of Teh Jeep.

Gojyo's House- Hakkai and Zombie Gojyo are having tea.

Hakkai: So...Um.. Gojyo?

Gojyo: Blarg.

Hakkai: What is it like being a zombie?

Gojyo: Honk Blarg. –shrugs-

Hakkai: …What does blarg mean?

Gojyo: Blarg.

Hakkai: Blarg means blarg…Hmm…are you sure?

Gojyo: Blarg! –jumps over the table and "jumps" Hakkai-

….

Else where in the forest, Sanzo and Goku are trudging along, carrying random blunt objects. Sanzo has a mallet and Goku has a rolling pin.

Sanzo: The zombie shall be smitted before it can spread its disease!

Goku: Gojyo has a disease! ..Liar! He's dead, he can't get diseases!

Sanzo: -thwack- Sshh! Don't tell the readers that! I need an excuse to beat Gojyo up!

Goku: Oh.. Okay! –spots Gojyo's house- ZOMBEH HOUSE! –charges the door and it poofs before he can run into it.- GAH WTF! –trips over Jeep is sleeping on the floor-

Jeep: KYU! –bites-

Goku: OW! Bad Jeep, no! –pokes Jeep's tummy-

Jeep: Kyu! . -sits on Goku's head- Kyu, Kyu! –points wing towards the back door.-

Sanzo: Omigawd Goku!

Goku: -blink, blink stare- …What!

Sanzo: Be very, very still…there is a car on your head… -moves slowly towards Goku-

Goku: O.O! What! OMIGAWD! OMIGAWD! Get it off! –screams and runs around in circles-

Jeep: O.o;.. KYUUUUU! –is dizzy and flies out the window-

Sanzo: ACK! The car! Get the car! We need it!

Goku: Gaaah! -... –follows Jeep out the window- Teh Jeep, wait! –tackles Jeep in midair-

Jeep: KYU? –falls and changes into a jeep and speeds off with Goku in the drivers seat-

Sanzo: AAH! Jeep! Wait! Bring back my monkey!

Hakkai: -randomly appears- Teh zombies! They are spawning!

Sanzo: -whips around and shakes Hakkai- Calm down! Tell me what happened back there!

Hakkai: -cries- I..I can't! –turns away- I'm sorry, Sanzo! I tried to stop it! I tried! –bawls-

Sanzo: Hakkai! It's okay, I forgive you. It's not your fault that Gojyo started breeding with trees to create more Asian zombies. –hugs-

Hakkai: -sniffle- Really…? –gets up and stars following Jeep's tracks- Teh Jeep went this way! –starts running-

Sanzo: Wait! Hakkai!

Hakkai: -stops- What! Can't you see I'm trying to run here!

Sanzo: I don't feel like running, will you carry me? –poofs and turns into a yellow **kitten** with black tipped ears, paws and tail with purple eyes- Nyu!

Hakkai: -squeals- AWW SANZO KITTEH! –picks up and chases after Jeep- Teh Jeep! Waaiiiiit!

End Chapter 3.

Give me fuel for my fire! And For jeep too, cuz jeep is low on gas. Dx.

Review pwese.


	4. Alchemy's Batmobile

The Sanzo Incident III

By NellySama

A/N: We're off to a nice start aren't we? I think its just great. Sigh. Thanks so much for the reviews. Yes, yes. Its insane and fun!

Disclaimer: I do not own Saiyuki…or any references to Comedy Central's Dog bites Man.

A/n: This chapter will be longer than the rest of them. And an appearance from the "bad" guys!

Chapter 4: Alchemy. Bunnies. Sutras. Jeeps, and Biscuits.

Hakkai is running through the town, carrying Sanzo in his arms whilist they search for Goku and Jeep. They run down a dark and long alley that leads to the forest. They stop.

Sanzo: Nyuu!. ahem I mean…where could they be?

Hakkai: I don't know? Quit asking me everything like I'm the know-it-all! –anger-

Sanzo: …Hakkai, nyu. You are the know it all.

Hakkai: Shut up! I'm in denial here!

Jeep and Goku drive by.

Jeep: KYUUU! (Look! I'm speeding!) xD. –vrooooom-

Goku: OMIGAWWWWDD! –hanging on for dear life-

Sanzo: Huh…and all this time I thought you were the crazy driver.

Hakkai: I told you, it was all Jeep. But noooo, it had to be Hakkai!.

Sanzo: Look, Nyu. I'm sorry. –changes back into not kitty sanzo- Lets go find my monkey!

Hakkai: And My car!

Sanzo: Not your car! OO;…What's in my muffin? No one cares about what's in my muffin! –cries-

Hakkai: Aww! Sanzo! I do care about what's in your muffin! –hugs-

Sanzo:…Really, Hakkai?

Hakkai: …No. –runs off- HAHAHAHA! –runs into a Gojyo zombie- GAH!

Gojyo Zombie: BLARGG! –drags Hakkai off into the forest-

Hakkai: AAAAHH HELP! SANZO HELP!

Sanzo: Never! You don't care about my muffin! –continues following Jeep's tracks as Hakkai is dragged away screaming- Dum de da….

…

Jeep: -is parked in a small clearing- Kyu! –turns into dragon form-

Goku: -falls to ground- ow!. Now my butt hurts! TTTT;. Owwieee. Jeep!

Jeep: Kyuu! (I'm sorry)

Yaone: HAHAHAHA! Behold my alchemy! –randomly appears-

Goku: What the hell Yaone! You're not from FMA!

Yaone: Can't I pretend!

Goku: NO! Go away!

Yaone: NEVER! Behold my smoke bomb! –throws smoke bombs-

Goku/Jeep: -blinded- GAAAHHH MINE EYES/KYUUUUUUUUU

Kougaiji: Yaone! Quick! To the bat mobile! –gets in the bat mobile and dives off without waiting for Yaone-

Yaone: Wait Milord! Waiiit! –chases-

Sanzo: What the hell was that? –arrives-

Goku: I think that was Kougaiji….in a bat mobile…

Sanzo: Ah….weird… I didn't know he could drive.

Goku: What's the bat mobile?

Jeep: Kyuuu! –sits on Goku's head- Kyu, Kyu!

Sanzo: That is the most awesome and brilliantest idea I've heard all day! –claps-

Goku: What? What Jeep say! –cries- Don't make fun of me because I can't speak car! WAAAAHHH!

Sanzo: Omg! Goku! I'm soo sorry! –hugs- Its okay! Really!

Jeep: O.o;… Kyu? Kyu Kyu!

Sanzo: Yes! Lets Go! –begins to follow the Bat mobile tracks-

Goku: OOOOH! I get it! We're going to the pet store!

Sanzo: Uhh...sure…Gyumaohs castle is the pet store. Sure, We'll go with that.

Goku: awesome. Hey, Hey! Look it's Hakkai! –waves-

Hakkai: please tell me you brought the cookie dough!

Jeep: -turns into jeep- KYU! –everyone climbs in-

Goku: To the internet! –points upwards-

Sanzo: And to the lands beyond the peninsula of the shikigami disco pad!

Soon they catch up with Yaone…who gave up chasing after Kougaiji.

Yaone: He drives way to fast. I give up. I'm going home. –disappears-

Then they catch up with Kougaiji.

Kou: Hey! –waves-

Hakkai: Where the hell did you get that car!

Sanzo/Goku: ….INTERNET!

Kou: Ssh! Where I buy my cars is none of your business!

Sanzo: Psh! At least I'm not a Bunny.

Kou: …What? Who told you that! ...Never mind! Give me the Sutra! –jumps over to the Jeep-

Sanzo: Hell no! I don't have it with me anyways. Someone stole it!

Jeep: Kyuu! (( No sutra for you!)) Kyu! xD.

Goku:…Jeep! LOOK OUT! HAKKAI! IT'S A RAINBOW WALL! –jumps out of jeep-

Hakkai: HOLY CRAP! –jumps out too-

Sanzo: O.O! OMG! –he too, jumps out-

Kou: …Why is the wall rainbow colored!

Sanzo: Don't ask, just jump!

Jeep: -turns into dragon- Kyu! –wearing sutra-

Sanzo/Goku/Hakkai/Kou: WTF!

Sanzo: You stole it!

Jeep: Kyuu.

And the world proceeds to implode.

Goku: AAAAH! –spontaneously combusts- I'm ON FIREE! HELP ME JESUS! HELP ME JEWISH GOD! HELPME TOM CRUISE!

Sanzo: …where'd did I go! –is suddenly in a dark abyss-

Kou: O.O Why am I even in the desert!

Hakkai: Why….am I a tree?

Jeep: KYUUU! –controller of the universe-

End Chapter 4: eh. Not crazy.. o-o …grr.

Review please?


	5. PokEmatch to the Death

The Sanzo Incident III

By: NellySama

A/n: Ano.. I took a short break. Can You tell? I've been busy. –reading Negima- It's so awesome. –squee- Any poo. Back to the Saiyuki-ness. Teh last chapter was indeed longer than the others. But What can I say about this one? I even have KOU in it! Isn't that awwweesoome! –is irked- The stupid print screen keeps coming up… --;;

Warnings: Un Bleeped swearing for the sake of Teh Bunny Prince. ;…do I have to? I don't want to change the rating.. Dx. Aw Hell. W/e. UH… Right I always forget this.. **they are completely OOC. ** There? Happeh?

Disclaimer: I own not Saiyuki or any other random anime/non anime appearances..

–shifty eyes-

Chapter 5: Rexidental Evil! Critters Unite!

After the world had gone on and imploded within itself, everything returned to "normal". Everyone was randomly sitting in Jeep, like nothing had happened…aside from the fact that Sanzo had kitty ears and Kou had bunny ears.

Goku: What the fuck! Sanzo…Kou! GAH! –dies-

Kou: Why…do…I have…bunny...ears…..TTTT.. –cries-

Sanzo: I don't care, but I look hella cooler than you!

Kou: I don't want these damn it! –rips them off, unnecessary blood squirts from his head- HOLY SHIT! GRAAAAAGGHH. –squirt squirt-

Goku/Sanzo: -are covered in blood- O.O;….Shit man….

Kou: GRAAAAAAGGH.. –faints-

Sanzo: Ha…Ha..HA! Take that Bunny-Boy! The cat wins again!

Hakkai: Was there ever a first time?

Jeep: Kyu…?

Sanzo: Ah..No.. But whatever! Lets go kill Gojyo! –points to a herd of Gojyo Zombies.-

Goku: All right! Zombie Ass Kicking Time! –pulls out his rolling pin-

Hakkai: WAAAIIT! –jumps in everyone's way-

Kou: TTTT;;;;;. Graaaag. –puts the bunny ears back on- …Better.

Sanzo: Right, right. Lets get to it then!

They set out to face the herd of Gojyo zombies. The zombies go Blarg, and such. Suddenly the real Gojyo appears, and is not dead.

Hakkai: OH my god! Gojyo! –points-

Goku: Gojyo! You're Back!

Gojyo: Indeed I –is shot in the face-

Sanzo: Take that you man whore! HAHAHA –kitty ears twitch- Nyu Hu!

Hakkai: Sanzo! NO! Why'd you do that! It was the real Gojyo!

Kou: I don't think he cares. .

Goku: No fricken duh.

Kou: You shut up!

Sanzo: -shoots at them both- How about you both shut up and move your asses! We got some zombies to deal with here!

Jeep: Kyuuu Kyuu! –sitting on Kou's shoulder.- .

Gojyo: …..Oww.. my face… OW –is shot again- What the hell, Sanzo? WHAT THE HELL!

Hakkai: Well, then….shall we proceed? –kills all the zombies with a big ass chi blast- Heh.Heh.

Sanzo: Hakkai….?

Hakkai: What?

Sanzo: You are crazy…

Kou: I so knew that!

Jeep: KYU KYUU!

Sanzo: No you didn't! –ear twitch-

Kou: yes I did!

Sanzo: Nu UH!

Kou: Yeah Huh!

Both strike battle poses. Cat and Bunny ears twitch. Everyone is cheering at the sidelines.

Jeep: Kyuuuuuuuu KYUKYU! (reeaaddyy….battle!)

Both draw out pokeballs.

Sanzo: What the fuck! –throws it on the ground- Why the hell do we have pokemon!

Kou: Uhh...cuz pokemon are cool?

Sanzo: Oh right, I totally forgot about that….Right.. GO GURTLESLKECHHA! – green slime alien from Teen Titans appears.-

Kou: ACK! GO ROBOT BOY! –robot boy appears-

DUN DUNN DUNNNNN

End chapter 5…

review, review…..+


	6. Return to the Temple

The Sanzo Incident III

By. NellySama aka.. reXidental.

A/N: Ah, thanks for the reviews. CysScaevola. awesomest person in existence. Go, read Irony Gods. Best fanfic with OC ever. Right…getting to w/e I was getting to…

Right. Right. The PokEmon battle. Right…….my Aliasness might change to **reXidental** keep that in mind if you will. **_To much super mash bros. melee_**.

…..

And as for Sanzo being allergic to himself. I never saw the episode. I only read the manga because the art of the anime makes me RETCH. -.

Disclaimer: ..do we have to put this here **all** the time! Right, right…I don't own Saiyuki. .…

Warnings: Random Spurs…PokEmon battles.. Yadda. Language un beeped, if any.

Begin..

--

Chapter 6 : You Sack of Wine! PokEmon battles part 1 uber short writers block

The air was tense…nothing moved or breathed. True…until they ran out of oxygen and had to partake in the precious atmosphere. Hakkai, Gojyo, Goku, and Jeep stood at the sidelines of a heated PokEmon battle.

Sanzo: -withdrew Glurtelslckehha and chose Link- Go LINK!

Kou: -withdrew Robot Boy and chose Zelda- Go ZELDA!

Hakkai: Oh my!

Gojyo: … what the hell!

Goku: Go Sanzo!

Jeep: Kyuuuu! –still has sutra and ruler of the universe-

Sanzo: -ear twitch- Link… Fire Arrow!

Link: HYYA! –shoos a horde of fire arrows at Zelda-

Kou: Zelda, dodge it!

Zelda: Hup! –dodges-

The others watch intensely. No one makes a move for about ten minutes.

Goku: Uhh.. why aren't you guys fighting?

Sanzo: Shuddap! I'm trying to predict his next move! –thwacks Goku on the head-

Kou: Same here! –concentrates-

Gojyo: Okay… let's just get over the fact that you're both not psychic?

Sanzo and Kou glare at Gojyo until he melts into a puddle of lechy kappa goo. Suddenly Jeep 'Kyu's' and nothing happens.

Sanzo: Right! Link use FAIRY POWER!

Kou: Oh god no! Zelda transform into Sheik! –Zelda transforms-

Jeep: -suddenly dives in and kicks both Links and Sheik's asses.- KYUUU!

Sanzo: Jeep?

Kou: AAH! My pokEmon! –bat mobile appears- I'm off!

Jeep: Kyuuu Kyuu! –transforms and everyone climbs in to follow Kou-

Goku: Duude…AFTER THE BAT MOBILE!

Sanzo: Come back here you sack of wine!

Kou: -bat mobile on autopilot- What'd you say?

Hakkai: You heard Him!

Kou: Actually, no I didn't!

Sanzo: Whatever I'm out of here! –jumps out of the jeep and opens a Teleporter that leads back to the temple-

Goku: Sanzo! Wait for me!

…

End Chapter 6-

TBC. Oo…..Meh. Total meltdown of the brain..review?


	7. Completely Literate

The Sanzo Incident III

By: NellySama

A/n: HAHA...You weren't expecting that, now were you! …wait, you were? Dang…right. More crazy stuff! Yaaay! Yeah during all the chapters I had a bit of writers block. But its gone now WOOOT.

Disclaimer: Yah…still don't own it.

…

Warnings: Ah, crazies? ..Gojyo bashing! I don't hate him…but…its just so fuunnnn. .

…

**Chapter 7**: the end of everything that made sense.(seriously…it wont)Aka…how to deal with Zombies. AKA. Square Enix Realm. Aka. Cross Over Chapter. AKA slightly longer than the rest of the other chapters.

…

Somewhere amongst the rubble of the now no longer standing temple of which Goku and Sanzo used to reside, five people and a dragon stood in utter silence as they were not able to understand why, the temple, of all places was destroyed.

Goku: Wha...What happened?

Hakkai: it seems that the temple was destroyed…by something.

Gojyo: ..yeah, but by what?

Sanzo: You know what? How about you stay dead? –shoots gojyo…who proceeds to die-

Hakkai: Feel better Sanzo?

Sanzo: Yes. Yes I do. –sigh-

Kou: Well, I don't. I'm very confused! –bunny ears disappear- HAHAHA! No more Bunny-ness!

Jeep: KYUU ! –flaps wings-

Goku: RIGHT! BRING IT ON. –gets into battle stance-

Kou:….FINE.

And so, Goku and Kou proceed to duke it out in a never ending battle of the toes. Hakkai and Sanzo began digging a hole deep into the ground to discover a hidden chamber that is filled with miscellaneous photo's of Dr. Ni during a karaoke party in Japan.

Sanzo: -twitch, twitch- What…the…hell….is….this!

Hakkai: AH! It's a happy party! –squeals-

Goku/Kou: -stop fighting- A PARTY! WOOOT!.

Jeep: Kyuu! –flies in circles-

Gojyo: …..-dead-

Sanzo: HA HA! Gojyo actually thought that he could say something! But, he cannot because he is dead! Therefore he cannot talk! UNLESS…-pause-

Goku: What! What is it! What is the UNLESS part that perks my curiosity so? TELL ME DAMMIT! –shakes Sanzo- Hurry! Hurry!

Sanzo: I'm getting to it! Quit interrupting me! Gawd…right. UNLESS…..

Everyone tenses up, waiting for the big moment to happen and pass on.

Jeep: Kyuuuuu……

Sanzo: Gojyo is a Zombie! –points towards the sky, in which birds of various colors are flying in-

Hakkai: He was a zombie earlier! Does that mean…he can become a Zombie again! NOOOOOOOOOOOO! –faints in a dramatic-like pose, like in the movies where the girl faints so awesomely and fake-ly.-

Kou: Hey! I know exactly what to do if he turns into a zombie again!

Goku: Hit him over the head with a shovel? Chop his head off? Shoot him in the brain!

Kou: Nooo. That's the **wrong** way to kill a zombie.

Hakkai: then what's the correct way?

Sanzo: -stops everything- WAIT. Is this going where I think its going?

Kou: Depends, where do you think its going?

Sanzo: Somewhere definitely not here in this universe, instead, in another universe that was created…and it is a world of video games with awesome graphics and CGI…The Square Enix Realm!

Goku: Squeenix! No way! I've always wanted to go there!

Kou: Well you're not! Cuz that's not where it's going! THEY are coming over here.

Hakkai: And, whom, I ask, are THEY, or which you so strongly emphasized with your caps lock dialogue.

Kou: THEY are….people of significance! Well, all of them but one. No one else likes that one.

Sanzo: How many people are we talking about here?

Goku: OOH! Ooh! Can I please take a guess? –panics- PLEASE!

Kou: Hell yeah you can take a guess. You can take a guess of how- -is shot in the face-

Sanzo: You were not about to tell my monkey to guess how many times your were going to kick his ass, were you! –fume fume-

Kou: O-Of course not!... I was going to tell him….to…ah, go ahead and guess. –mutters- damn cat…

Sanzo's cat ears twitch angrily…considering that Kou's last comment had surely angered the cat-monk. A battle would definitely ensue. Sure enough, Sanzo pounced on Kou, provoking the a cartoonish dust cloud to cover them up and they proceeded to beat the shit out of each other, in an unmannerly way, as all fighting should be done in. Hakkai applauded their actions approvingly and opened a portal for Sephiroth, Cloud and Areis to come through. They all sat peacefully at a tea table, awaiting the end of the awesome battle between the cat and the bunny. Several hours later the battle ended and Sanzo and Kou dusted them selves off and acted as if a few moments ago they were trying to kill each other.

Sanzo: -clears throat.- Ahem, right. Back to what we were trying to commence here…

Goku: …we are, uh , were going to find away to kill Gojyo if he turns back into a zombie! –smiles at his ultimate knowledge-

Jeep: -angered and tired at the fact that he didn't get a line for about 30 minutes- KYU KYUUUUUUUU! –blows everything up, and the returns everything to normal because Jeep is still ruler and controller of the universe-

Cloud: …why are we here! I was in the ultimate battle here!

Sephie: yeah! I was just about to destroy earth and everything else!

Aries: I have an even more important question! I'm dead! Why am I here at all?

Kou: Oh ho.. You shall see… -rubs hands together-

Goku: …when did he get all evil mastermind..ey..? –to hakkai and sanzo-

Hakkai: I have no idea…

Sanzo: It's the rabbit ears….they provoke dastardly deeds so horrible that no one can't help it but obey the Bunny Prince….-mutter- Baka.

TO,BE,CONTINUED!

End Chapter 7: A three part chapter….thing!

…

Reviewssss


	8. Ninja's or Pirate's? PART One

The Sanzo Incident III

BY NellySama

A/N: HAHAHA...Sorry for not updating, been on vacay. . Woot woot. Right right...continuing on with the chaos...

Disclaimer: nope...nope.

Chapter 8: The Endless Abyss of Stuff that isn't real. Or Ice Cream and Monsters. The End.Part 1

And there they sat...all of them. No one even bothered to count because it would be to troublesome, so they all sat there awaiting the Squeenix persona's great plan of whatever they were going to do with the Gojyo zombie situation.

Cloud: Right...I say...we chop his friggin head off! HYA HYA! -swings sword-

Sephie: You know, for once...I completely agree with you cloud. . -hug-

Areis: Oh my...

Sanzo: SHUTUP YOU DAMN WHORE! No one wants to hear your voice now shutup!

Cloud: Hehheh. He's right you know! You tried to take me away from Tifa and Sephie!

Goku: -gasp- What pure blasphemy!

Hakkai: ...-sweatdrops- Why are there so many people here?

Kou: We could make them all go away...? With phenomenal cosmic power!

Cloud: Are like, Genie?

Kou: ..who?

Goku: Dude! From Aladdin! Hecks yeah!

Kou: Hell no! I ain't some blue dude that comes out of a lamp when you rub it...-pause-. Oh...ew. God No.

Sanzo: Yep. That statement right there could be taken **so **wrong. I bet Kou just did.

Kou: Yup. I did.

Hakkai: Pervert.

Sephie: . I'm not a pervert. I'm bored here...-goes over to gojyo's body and chops off his head-

Gojyo: ...hgchkk!-blood splatter-

Cloud: Ewww.. You got a bloody mess all over the fricken room! -looks around- How the hell did we even get into a room in the first place! THAT, I'd like to know! Thank you and goodnight

And so Cloud, Sephie and Aries leave the Saiyuki realm and return to their humble abode in Squeenix Land. Yay!

Goku: Holy...cows! -runs through a wall and tackles the ice cream truck- IIIICCEE CREAAAAAM.

Hakkai: Sweet! Sweetness for all! -kills the truck driver and steals all of the ice cream and then passes it around to everyone- .

Sanzo: You fricken pirate! You stole that ice cream and then spread the bounty! YOU PIRATE!

Goku: Uh ohh...

Hakkai: Yeah, I'm a pirate, what are you!

Kou: I'm a bunny... .

Sanzo: I'm a fricken NINJA!

Sanzo and Hakkai struck battle poses...and the battle began...DUN DUN DUN

reviewwww 


	9. It Cant Be? The End?

NellySama

The Sanzo Incident III

A/N: OMFG. Yah, I've been gone forever. I hope you havent forgotten about me? No? Good!!! Right, and so! I've completely forgotten what I've been doing with this fanfic..so I'm ending it here, in chapter 9. Don't worry I'll be back with another hilarious fanfic. And so...

from where we left off...

_And so Cloud, Sephie and Aries leave the Saiyuki realm and return to their humble abode in Squeenix Land. Yay!_

_Goku: Holy...cows! -runs through a wall and tackles the ice cream truck- IIIICCEE CREAAAAAM._

_Hakkai: Sweet! Sweetness for all! -kills the truck driver and steals all of the ice cream and then passes it around to everyone- ._

_Sanzo: You fricken pirate! You stole that ice cream and then spread the bounty! YOU PIRATE!_

_Goku: Uh ohh..._

_Hakkai: Yeah, I'm a pirate, what are you!_

_Kou: I'm a bunny... ._

_Sanzo: I'm a fricken NINJA!_

_Sanzo and Hakkai struck battle poses...and the battle began...DUN DUN DUN_

Chapter 9: Ninja or Pirate?! Part the Last!

After the Monk and the resident Healer struck poses, the proceeded to whoomp everyones asses, and trotted off the ice cream store. Goku watched the smoldering bodies of their enimies sizzle as he followed.

Goku: ne, crazies...

Sanzo: What!?!?! YOU CALLIN ME CRAZY!?!?

Goku: -teary eyed- sniffle...no...

Hakkai: Sanzo! You made him cry!!!

Sanzo: -mumbles under his breat- not as much as I'm going to tonight...

Hakkai/Goku: Huh?

Sanzo: What HUh? You guys hear something?

Goku: O.O sanzo!! You were talking to yourself again!!

Sanzo: -shifty eyes- N-no I wasn't!! You don't know what you're talking about!!

Goku: -up in his face- YOU don't know what you're talking about! ITS THE TRUTH!!

Sanzo: NO ITS NOT!!!

Hakkai, feeling left out of this conversation, proceeded to say an muchly overused line...

Hakkai: YOU CAN'T HANDLE THE TRUTH.

The other two just stared at him, like he had a Golden Skulta on his face, which he did. Thusly he freaked out.

Hakkai: HOLY CRAP!! Get it off of me!!!

Goku: No way! Thats a huge ass spider! I am not touching that, Sanzo, You get it!!

Sanzo: -running away- Hello no. I'm gone. -trips- WHAT THE-

Sanzo, had tripped over Gojyo's fallen body, which was crawling its way towards Hakkai.

Goku: Doesn't he EVER die!??!

The sky darkend and Hakkai blew up the spider, and it got all dark on evil around his face.

Hakkai: No. He never dies.

Sanzo: Psh. I can fix that. -walks over to Gojyo and rips out his soul- There, all gone. No more stupid perverts.

Goku: Yaaaaaaaaaay!!! Now I can have the backseat all to myself.

Sanzo: No you wont. --sanzo smirked evilly-

Hakkai: Oh deary me...lets just, go somewhere thats not here?

They all agreed that it was a good idea and went on into forever land, and conqured the world.

The End...

Review please..

i also need new fanfic ideass. I'm rusty Dx.


End file.
